Mordred
"Today you shall pay for banishing me Arthur, today I shall take what is rightfully mine - Camelot shall be ruled by a King who is worthy to rule and as for you Arthur.. I shall have you buried in a tomb and inscribe upon it, "here layeth Arthur: King of the fools".." ~ Mordred ' Mordred' was the archenemy of Camelot and the son of the demonic witch known as Morgana Le Fay - with aid from his demonic mother he fought against King Arthur and ultimately succeeded in causing a battle that tore Camelot apart and forced King Arthur to sacrifice his own life to defeat him: following that fateful battle Mordred was banished from physical existence yet his evil spirit remains active in the world - although few would admit it, even Merlin - the guardian of magic - is reluctant to accept that Mordred's spirit lives on: fearful of the implications such a thing would have for the world.. Origin Mordred was born the son of Morgana Le Fay - a demonic witch - and through her was raised to be a powerful and ruthless sorcerer, yet King Arthur saw potential in the boy and tried to guide him away from evil: instructing Merlin to mentor the boy on the ways of magic: Merlin was reluctant to do so at first but ultimately did as his King asked, though it was ineffective and Mordred simply abused Merlin's teachings without shame and went as far as mocking the wizard for his compassion towards others - expressing his view that beings of magic should treat mortals with contempt rather than humility. Eventually Mordred's behavior became so bad that King Arthur was left with no choice but to banish the now teenaged youth out of Camelot - this angered both Mordred and his mother and the two swore vengeance on King Arthur with Morgana Le Fay reciting a curse in which she prophesised that King Arthur would die at the hands of her son and all of Camelot would fall with him. For years following this banishment Mordred would be trained in the ways of magic and combat further - making pacts with devils and demons to further his power, all while being encouraged by his mother: who took pride in her son's growing might. Then once he gained enough power Mordred gathered a large army of barbarians, traitors and demonic minions and waged war against Camelot with help from his mother - in this battle Morgana's prophecy was fulfilled and King Arthur fell: yet in an unforeseen turn of events the brave King of Camelot managed to strike a mortal blow to Mordred with Excalibur before his death, as Mordred collapsed on the battlefield his army dispersed and the war ended: although so great was the loss of King Arthur that Camelot was ultimately lost and only by Merlin's intervention did it survive as a city and as a concept, becoming what is now known as Avalon. For centuries it was thought that this was the end of Mordred yet every now and then strange sightings have been reported by people alone the ancient foothills of Britain - stories of a sinister phantom wandering the countryside and although dismissed as nonsense by many there are some who believe that the spirit of Mordred lives on, seeking out ways to be reborn and reclaim his rightful place as the true King of Camelot. Appearance Mordred is a tall and thin man with very pale skin, red eyes and long white hair. His ears are pointed much like an elf and although often hidden his hands and feet have sharp claws, his teeth are also sharp and have a pair of fangs not unlike a vampire. He tends to dress in an elaborate red cloak with gold trimmings and an ornate crown that resembles demonic horns - a master of magic he can manifest both with or without his infamous blade, which glows red with power. Powers Mordred was a sorcerer of immense power who could rival Merlin at his peak - he was also an adept fighter capable of taking on King Arthur himself, his magic is rumored to be so strong that he has survived physical death as a phantom that now wanders between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead - seeking ways to return to life again. * Mastery Over Black Magic * Mastery Of Combat (when alive) * Spectral Existence * Possession Of Others * Summoning Of Lesser-Demons * Creation Of Cursed/Enchanted Items * Immunity To Most Magic * Greatly Developed Psychic Resistance * Immense Intelligence Category:Character Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Mystics Category:Major Antagonists Category:Neutral Evil